Seven of Nine
Seven of Nine (full Borg designation: Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01) was a Human female who was a former Borg drone. She was born Annika Hansen on stardate 25479 (2349), the daughter of eccentric exobiologists Magnus and Erin Hansen. She was assimilated by the Borg in 2356 at age six, along with her parents, but was liberated by the crew of the in 2374. She joined the crew and returned to the Alpha Quadrant with the starship in 2378. Early life Annika was born on the Federation Tendara colony on Stardate 25479. Her favorite color growing up was red. ( ) As a young child, Annika often stayed with her aunt, Irene Hansen. Her favorite treats were strawberry tarts, which Irene once used to coax Annika out of a guest room in which she had locked herself. She was very strong-willed and did not hesitate to point out if the strawberries used in baking the tarts were not perfectly ripe. ( ) She wanted to become a ballerina in her childhood. ( ) Time on the Raven Annika's parents, Magnus and Erin Hansen, were exobiologists investigating the existence of the Borg. After a great deal of persuasion, the Federation granted the Hansens the use of the , a small long-range craft, to aid them in their investigation. In 2353, they took Annika, then aged four, along with them. They spent a good deal of time aboard the Raven in search of the Borg; Annika celebrated three birthdays aboard the ship. Eventually, the Hansens encountered a Borg cube and followed it through its transwarp conduit into the Delta Quadrant, the Borg's region of origin. They gathered a great deal of scientific data on the biology of Borg drones and the nature of the Collective by moving undetected through Borg space due to multi-adaptive shielding, invented by Magnus Hansen. They even went aboard Borg vessels, using bio-dampeners to remain undetected. However, their research came to an abrupt end in 2356 when an ion storm struck the Raven. The ship sustained damage, including, most importantly, damage to the multi-adaptive shielding, which went off-line for 13.2 seconds. This left them exposed long enough for the Borg to detect them and perceive them as a target for assimilation. The Hansens tried to evade pursuit by masking the Raven s warp trail, but the Borg still managed to pursue and find them. They and their daughter were promptly captured and assimilated. Naturally, the experience was severely traumatic to Annika. ( ) Life as a Borg drone Annika was placed in a maturation chamber, where the hive mind began to restructure her synaptic pathways and purge her individuality. She emerged as a Borg drone five years later in 2361, the turmoil of having been forcibly assimilated replaced with order, and spent the next thirteen years in the Collective with the designation Seven of Nine. As a drone, she assisted in the assimilation of millions, from individuals to entire species. She personally assimilated many individuals from a variety of species, including Humans, Klingons, Ferengi, Bajorans, Bolians, Krenim, and Cardassians. ( )In early 2368, Seven of Nine, along with three other drones in her unimatrix, crash landed on a planet in the Delta Quadrant. The other drones, who were assimilated as adults, began to regain their identities upon being severed from the Borg Collective, but Seven was frightened as she knew nothing else but life as a drone. She forcibly linked the other drones together into a temporary collective in order to suppress their identities, and they were retrieved soon after. ( ) Seven of Nine remained a Borg drone until 2374, when she was liberated. ( )